


KOGAGOSHI: To My Ace

by Porcupixel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcupixel/pseuds/Porcupixel
Summary: Koganegawa took Goshiki on a surprise trip with more surprises than they have wanted.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shiratorizawa Fanweek 2020





	KOGAGOSHI: To My Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shiratorizawa Fanweek, everyone! The prompt I drew inspiration from was 'road trip'! Thanks for deciding to read my work and I hope you enjoy it!

I couldn't possibly figure out the thoughts that were racing in his mind at that moment, nor fathom the sudden and unbearable pain that he was fighting against. His body shivered as I called out his name.

He looked at me with the most heartbreaking gaze.

"The patient...requested that I hand this to you," I said, trying to sound as comforting as possible. A small booklet, just a few centimeters larger than my hand, made its way to his.

"When?"

"Just before he underwent surgery. He especially asked that I give it to you only after...he passed..."

His pale hands were shaking as he opened the mini-journal. A few tears instantly stained the clumsily decorated front page. The letter cut-outs spelt 'To My Ace'. 

Another quiver. Telling myself that it was my cue to leave, I turned on my heel to make a quiet exit. However, his voice, a bit louder this time, rang through the empty corridor, "Would you mind staying?"

It was an odd request, but I saw no reason in declining. Wordlessly, I took my seat beside him.

He turned to the first page.

🌼 – Day 1

For the first stop of our roadtrip, Tsutomu and I went to the zoo! At first, Tsutomu was all tsun-tsun about it. He kept saying that I should have picked a better place for our first stop! But, seeing him rushing around being all excited (even if he was denying it) was so cute! He seemed to like the penguins a lot, and I think they liked him, too! Well, who wouldn't like Tsutomu?! I'd talk to anyone who says they don't like him!

The lions and tigers were pretty awesome, too! Even if they were asleep... And, the birds were all epic! I was chased around by this huge bird, and I thought he was gon a peck me! Luckily, I had Tsutomu who shooed it off! He really is the best! 

I never remembered having this much fun at the zoo! I think Tsutomu loved this zoo-tastic experience as much as I did! But, I'll bet that he'll have even more fun tomorrow!!!

– 🌼

Slowly, his hands trailed over the photos pasted on the next page. I admired the strength he had. It must have been hard to stay composed with the torrent of emotion he must be feeling.

The next three pages contained more photos, with a quirky caption to go with each one.

"He said he planned a 4-day roadtrip, to celebrate our 4 years of being together," he suddenly said. As he continued, I silently listened.

"He loved road trips. Even with our busy schedules, he managed to squeeze in one or two in a month. The 4-day trip surprised me because the longest we've ever gone was 2 days, but I was excited for it, I have to admit."

His sentence ended quite openly, like the cliffhanger to a chapter story.

He turned to the next entry. 

🌼 – Day 2

Today's stop was supposed to be the huge music festival in Kyoto, but road trips can always take unexpected turns and that's why I love them a lot! We passed by a volleyball gymnasium and turns out there was a middle school tournament going on there! We ended up staying the entire morning and watching 3 matches. These kids had real talent and skills!! 

There were a bunch of people who recognized us, too, which was a bit overwhelming. But, Tsutomu seemed to enjoy the attention!! Some even asked for autographs and wished us good luck in our career! I did notice that Tsutomu had more fans, which isn't really strange considering how great and awesome he is! 

When the tournament stopped for lunch break, Tsutomu and I hit the road and headed to the music festival! It was super fun and noisy and cool!!! We even saw Tsutomu's senior from Shiratorizawa, Semi-san! I wasn't a huge fan of his band before, but after we got to hang out with them (all thanks to Tsutomu and Semi-san of course), I liked them a lot!!! No wonder Tsutomu loves them!

We stayed at the festival until waaay past midnight. They had this epic fireworks display to go with the awesome music! We sat on top of my car to watch the fireworks, and I don't think Tsutomu noticed, but he was leaning into me so much which made everything a million times better!! He told me he was enjoying the trip so far, and I'm super happy he does!!!

I'll make this the most unforgettable road trip we'll ever go on!! 

– 🌼

"His skin was pale... I knew I wasn't imagining it, but Kanji..." He paused, just for a second. I only realized that, until now, he hadn't mentioned the patient's name this entire time. The hurt in his voice gave it away.

He was blaming himself.

"He told me it was just the cold getting to him. I wish I tried asking even a little bit more... No... I should've asked more..." 

His fingers went over the patient's face in a close-up of them together. It was hard to notice with the photo's lighting, but he was definitely paler than I'd last seen him before he went on this trip.

The day before their trip, I told him that he should get admitted for hospitalization. Despite all the treatments I had advised him to undergo, the patient refused. He insisted that he wanted, needed to go on this trip.

Suddenly, I noticed the timestamps on the photos. "Pardon my asking, but didn't you mention it was a 4-day trip?" 

It was insensitive. I knew that, but I continued anyway, "If you went to the festival yesterday, wouldn't that mean that–"

"Our trip was cut short," he finished for me, his face subtly tightening as he continued to hide his anguish.

I remember when a nurse had rushed into my office, declaring the arrival of an unconscious patient. My patient. Trailing behind the paramedics was a man I only recognized from the photos the patient had shown me during every check-up.

Hair tossed, clothes dishevelled, and speech uncomprehensible. I promised him nothing but my utmost best as we rushed the patient to the emergency room. 

10 hours later, he was still a mess, emotionally. But, the seams were barely holding together as he silently read his lover's last entry. 

A farewell note.

_🌼 –_

_Hey, Tsu! I'm sorry the trip won't go as planned. But, that's the charm of roadtrips, right?_

_I'm gonna have to go ahead, but this isn't the end yet, Tsu! I know it's gonna be a long ride. Just stay strong and keep going, just like you always do! I'll always watch over you to make sure you're safe!_

_Oh, about that V-League tournament that we've been training so hard for? I won't be setting for you this season, but you'll power through those opponents like a canon! I just know it!_

_At first, I really didn't want to make this because I don't wanna make you sad! But, I wanted to leave you the happiest memories to remember me by! I_ _'ll meet you at the next stop, Tsu!_

_Love you, always, my ace!_

_– 🌼_

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism or suggestion is welcome in the comments! Thanks for reading!


End file.
